Greg Jackson
Greg Jackson was a research assistant for Ron Suskind for the book The Way of the World. On pg 400, suskind claims "the day in September 2007, when Greg was sent to New York on a project for the book and detained by federal agents in Manhattan. He was interrogated and his notes were confiscated, violations of his First and Fourth Amendment rights. The next day, he was back at work" ---- Ok, first of all, boys and girls, lets go read the first and fourth amendments: First Fourth ---- Now, here are the questions. * Why was Greg detained? * What happened during the detention? * Who, exactly, detained him? * Who ordered him to be detained? * What was he told about his detention, if anything? * Where are his notes, now? * What agency of the government did the federal agents belong to? * Why were the federal agents in Manhattan? Were they The Total Request Live National Park rangers? * What part of manhattan was he picked up in? Why? * Where was he detained? For how long? Was he allowed to contact anyone? Basically, the question boils down to this. Was Greg specifically targeted for his work? By whom? Or was he just swept up in standard 'homeland security' age nonsense, a random sweep? And how can you tell the difference? = Amy Goodman interview with suskind, aug 13, 2008 = link is here Suskind says: " I sent Greg up to New York to do some sort of color reporting about demonstrations and, you know, security precautions, because Bush and Ahmadinejad that day were both speaking at the UN at the same time. Greg went up there and was just doing what a reporter does, you know, sort of taking notes, looking around, and he is detained by officials up there, including a State Department intelligence official, various folks in law enforcement, taken aside and essentially grilled for an hour and a half. They put him off in a kind of an area where they can sort of go at him. And they, of course, are very intent to know who he is. He says, at one point, “I’m Ron Suskind’s assistant in the next book.” They say, “Oh, really. What’s the next book about?” And then they say, “Who are his sources for the book?” They end up taking his notes and also, in a way, kind of threatening him, saying, “Look, we know who you are.” They run his name through every computer in the planet, his mother, other people he knows, certainly me, as well. And at the end of the day, they said, “If anything happens up here in the next week, we know where to find you.” This is a violation of Greg’s First and Fourth Amendments. At the time, lawyers who work with me said, “Let’s do something.” I said, “No, I’ve got a book to finish.” But, you know, it’s the kind of intimidation that the White House has really made its signature over this time period, chasing sources for people like me or Jim Risen at the New York Times, Dana Priest at the Washington Post, threatening them, saying, “My goodness, if we get you, it’s going to be curtains.” " ------ *Question: What sort of 'law enforcement' would have been involved in this? Federal? State? Local? NYPD? *Question: How did the officers identify themselves to Greg Jackson? Did they show a badge of any kind or identification of any kind? *Question: What were the officers names, and badge numbers? What do they think of this incident ? *Question: suskind mentions 'a state department official'. ... **do state department officials have any legal right to detain anyone? **which state department official was it? **did the person identify themselves as a state department official? **what branch of the state department would be involved in something like this? why? *Question: Was any of this recorded by the government or people involved? ** Where are those recordings or documents? ** Are there any documents related to this detention? ** Where are they? *Question: was the department of homeland security involved?